Faite pour moi
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Alicia se réconcilie avec Kalinda et décide de célébrer son anniversaire. Chemin faisant, elle réalise quelque chose au sujet de son amie... Spoilers à partir de 3x11


**(On te croirait) Faite pour moi.**

**Titre original : (You look like) A Perfect Fit**

**Auteur : damelola**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Note de l'auteur :**_ écrit pour SSJL à partir de l'idée "anniversaire"_**  
**

* * *

Alicia sait assez bien en théorie ce que veut dire ne pas insister. Que diable, elle s'est même le plus souvent obligée à s'y conformer. Mais il y a une part d'elle-même, une part dont même Owen nierait l'existence, qui ne peut s'empêcher de titiller et de sonder les choses juste pour voir ce qui se passera ensuite.

C'est elle qui demande à maman pourquoi elle et papa se disputent tout le temps, et la réponse hante encore Alicia dans les moments de calme presque trente ans après. C'est elle qui demande à Peter pourquoi il est si nerveux au cours du dîner la semaine avant la remise des diplômes, et le fait s'embrouiller dans la demande en mariage sans doute parfaite qu'il avait prévue.

Lorsqu'elle n'insiste pas, qu'elle ne pose pas cette question supplémentaire, ou ne fait pas ce léger effort pour observer, Alicia ne voit rien venir. C'est pourquoi l'odeur des produits de nettoyage à sec lui soulève le cœur encore maintenant, et pourquoi aussi à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui dit quelque chose, elle donne l'impression de scruter son visage pour savoir ce qu'il a omis de lui dire. Peut-être que cela fait d'elle une meilleure avocate, mais cela ne la rend sacrément pas plus heureuse.

La situation se résume assez simplement à ceci : si de toute façon, tout doit péter, ne vaut-il pas mieux savoir quand se mettre à couvert ?

oOo

Ce n'est pas un choix conscient que de laisser Kalinda faire à nouveau partie de sa vie, du moins pas au début. Que Kalinda ait eu la gentillesse de retrouver Grace affecte Alicia bien plus profondément qu'elle ne le désire. De la part d'un autre parent, d'un autre genre de personne, ce serait la moindre des choses pour Kalinda, c'est une décision capitale dans sa vie, peu importe avec quelle habileté elle minimise son implication.

A un moment donné, entre le sentiment de gratitude et le naufrage de sa vie personnelle, Alicia sent le pardon commencer à prendre racine en elle. Il est tout d'abord facile à ignorer – de se dire qu'elle devient trop indulgente, qu'il reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Mais Kalinda croise à nouveau son regard, lui offre ces gentils demi-sourires lorsque l'occasion le permet. Tous ceux vers qui Alicia tend la main se dérobent, et elle se retrouve en train de s'accrocher à Kalinda à la place. Kalinda, qui fuit tout et tout le monde, reste là tandis qu'Alicia cherche un moyen de la laisser reprendre sa place.

C'est un vendredi caractéristique, dans le sens où Alicia est trop fatiguée pour travailler une minute de plus et trop énervée pour ne serait-ce que songer à se coucher tôt. Elle s'arrête devant le bureau de Kalinda (qui n'est ni de près ni de loin sur le chemin de la sortie) et tend un rameau d'olivier avec autant de précautions que s'il était enduit d'explosifs.

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre ? » dit Alicia, sans attendre que Kalinda la remarque dans l'encadrure de la porte.

« D'accord. » répond Kalinda avec le léger accent qui est le sien, sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

« A l'endroit habituel ? » Alicia ressort cette phrase comme si elle avait été remisée pendant des décennies, mais Kalinda se contente de hocher la tête, et cela incite Alicia à se précipiter vers le parking avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis.

oOo

La première épreuve (sans rien sonder cette fois) consiste à voir si elles peuvent passer toute la soirée sans mentionner Peter. C'est plus dur qu'Alicia ne l'aurait cru, en particulier vu que son rôle dans sa vie se limite à venir chercher les enfants et les ramener. C'est triste que ce soit là tout ce qui reste de dix-sept ans de mariage.

Kalinda commande de la tequila sans demander si Alicia veut quoi que ce soit d'autre, et elles vident leur premier verre comme si on venait de tirer le départ.

« Je suppose qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter. » suggère Alicia.

Kalinda pouffe, puis se met à rire franchement, et c'est ce qu'Alicia a entendu de plus agréable depuis des semaines.

oOo

La deuxième épreuve est de s'y confronter (parce qu'Alicia ne peut pas s'empêcher d'insister, il faut qu'elle titille rien qu'un peu la croûte, pour voir si elle est vraiment en train de guérir).

Kalinda a l'air prête à faire face à la question, mais Kalinda est toujours prête à peu près à tout, c'est pourquoi Alicia ne se sent pas trop coupable de la poser.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » demande-t-elle. Ce soir, elles boivent du vin, parce que ce n'est pas vendredi et que demain matin il y a des dépositions.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, » soupire Kalinda, en caressant paresseusement d'un doigt le pied de son verre, « c'était vraiment dur de te le cacher.

- Ouah, je suis vraiment navrée d'entendre ça. » dit Alicia d'un ton impassible, en s'efforçant de repousser la vague de douleur qui déferle.

« Non », souffle Kalinda, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Je veux dire que ça n'aurait pas été dur s'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais il était important de ne pas te blesser, plus qu'il n'était dur de ne pas te le dire. Je suppose que j'ai raté mon coup.

- Légèrement. » admet Alicia, mais avec une chaleur nouvelle. « Ne t'avise pas de me mentir à nouveau.

- Alors je ne te promets rien. » dit Kalinda en soutenant son regard. « Mais je peux te dire que j'essaierai. »

Et c'est là, Alicia le sait, un cadeau que Kalinda ne fait pas à la légère.

oOo

Ces temps-ci, Alicia doit caser les courses pendant sa pause déjeuner, parce que Peter est tout aussi occupé qu'elle, et elle est heureuse de prendre les enfants davantage de week-ends, ne serait-ce que pour les soustraire aux griffes de Jackie. Mais cela limite sévèrement ses occasions de faire les boutiques pour l'anniversaire imminent de Grace, et même si on trouve à peu près tout en ligne, Alicia ne peut pas le laisser passer sans acheter elle-même au moins une chose.

Kalinda n'a jamais paru aussi proche de la panique que lorsqu'Alicia la traîne (presque de force) à travers le grand magasin.

« Jamais entendu parler d'Amazon ? » plaide Kalinda tandis qu'Alicia prend un article puis un autre. « C'est si démodé.

- Je préfère penser que c'est traditionnel. » dit Alicia avec un petit sourire. Elle finit par s'arrêter au comptoir de la bijouterie. Elle s'est décidée à présent pour un collier « de grande personne », parce que Grace semble croire qu'avoir quinze ans est à peu près le summum de l'âge adulte. Alicia sourit en pensant combien sa petite fille têtue a encore à apprendre.

« Tu lui achètes un crucifix ? » demande Kalinda, attirée malgré elle.

« Non, juste une simple croix. » explique Alicia en indiquant à la vendeuse celle qu'elle a choisie. « Je pense qu'elle arrêtera d'être aussi agressive si je fais au moins un effort au sujet de cette obsession qu'elle a pour Jésus.

- Si tu le dis. » Kalinda hausse les épaules. Elle n'a pas l'air bien plus vieille que Grace aujourd'hui. Peut-être du fait qu'elle a ajouté à son habituelle veste de cuir une écharpe et des gants – un peu de vunérabilité, ne serait-ce qu'au froid, estompe la carapace sans âge de Kalinda.

« Mais oui. » dit Alicia en tendant sa carte. « Sois gentille, ou je ne t'offrirai rien pour ton anniversaire.

- Tu ne connais pas la date de mon anniversaire. » répond Kalinda avec un sourire satisfait, ravie d'avoir à nouveau le dessus. « Personne ne la connaît.

- Tu pourrais me la dire. » fait remarquer Alicia.

« Mais ça ne serait pas drôle. »

oOo

La troisième épreuve est la plus dure, mais Alicia sait que son expérience ne tiendra pas sans cela. Il faut qu'elle parle de Kalinda avec Peter sans perdre son calme, sans laisser cela renverser chemin faisant la coupe à nouveau fraîchement remplie de son amitié.

Et par chance, à présent elle a une excuse.

Personne ne bronche au bureau du procureur général lorsqu'elle débarque sans rendez-vous – la majorité du personnel se souvient d'elle davantage à cause du premier mandat de Peter qu'à cause des altercations qu'elle a eues ici avec Glenn Childs et Cary. Elle se dirige tranquillement droit vers l'antichambre du bureau de Peter, et lorsqu'elle se fait annoncer, il vient l'accueillir en personne. Parfois il s'avère payant de le prendre par surprise.

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose. » dit-elle en prenant le siège qu'il lui offre devant son bureau. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont assis l'un en face de l'autre ainsi, chacun dans sa fonction officielle respective. Peter joint le bout des doigts, mais il y a encore un reste d'affection dans la façon dont il la regarde. Alicia ne s'attarde pas sur le fait que cela ne la touche plus du tout.

« Dis-moi tout. » propose-t-il, ignorant les voyants qui clignotent sur son téléphone et les piles d'affaires dont les dossiers attendent sur son bureau. Il a toujours été bon pour lui faire croire qu'on pouvait arrêter le monde entier pour elle.

« C'est un truc bête. » avoue Alicia, qui sourit rien qu'en y pensant. « Tu connais Kalinda ? Oh, mais bien sûr que oui. »

Peter se raidit à la mention de son nom, et son humeur tourne à la défensive sans qu'il dise un mot.

« Non, Peter » poursuit-elle. « Je ne suis pas là pour…J'ai seulement besoin que tu me trouves quelque chose. Il est possible que tu le saches déjà, de toute façon. J'ai besoin de sa date de naissance.

- Elle n'est pas dans les dossiers du cabinet ? » demande-t-il, l'air à la fois surpris, et vaguement soupçonneux de voir qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte sur ce sujet en particulier.

« Disons seulement que j'aurais des doutes quant à son exactitude. » n'explique pas tout à fait Alicia.

« Une minute. » dit-il en faisant jouer ses poignets et en se tournant vers l'ordinateur. Il ne faut que quelques clics et quelques mots tapés sur le clavier avant qu'il ne se tourne à nouveau vers elle.

« Le 28 décembre…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'année. » le coupe-t-elle. « Merci.

- Hé », dit-il, « pas de problème. » Et il le pense.

« On se voit dimanche après-midi ? » vérifie Alicia en se levant pour partir.

« Et comment ! » acquiesce Peter. « Au fait, merci pour les idées de cadeaux. Comme ça, Grace ne me détestera pas.

- Oh, Peter. » dit Alicia en riant. « Grace est capable de faire bien des choses, mais jamais elle ne te détestera. »

Elle sort dans le froid mordant de cet après-midi de décembre, et commence le court trajet à pied pour regagner Lockhart-Gardner, un plan déjà en formation dans son esprit.

oOo

Le cabinet se fait beaucoup plus calme pendant les vacances. Il y a partout des bureaux vides, car les gens quittent la métropole pour aller voir leur famille dans de petites villes inconnues. Alicia est heureuse d'avoir sa famille à proximité, mais tandis que les enfants font la tournée de ses parents et de ceux de Peter, elle se retrouve à n'avoir pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que travailler pendant les jours qui séparent Noël du nouvel an.

Il lui est donc particulièrement facile de se trouver au bureau de bonne heure le 28, et de laisser sur le bureau de Kalinda son paquet choisi avec soin avant même que l'équipe d'entretien du matin n'ait fini. (Pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu confiant, Kalinda ne ferme presque jamais son bureau à clé. Alicia se demande si c'est juste parce qu'elle n'y garde rien qui ait de la valeur, ou si Kalinda n'est simplement pas douée pour posséder quoi que ce soit.)

Cela fonctionne, en tout cas. Un peu après neuf heures, Kalinda apparaît à sa porte, transportant la banale boîte en carton blanc comme si elle était susceptible de lui exploser à la figure à tout moment.

« Bonjour, Kalinda. » dit Alicia avec une chaleur non feinte.

« Comment l'as-tu découvert ? » demande Kalinda, d'un ton partagé entre l'admiration et la contrariété.

« J'ai mes sources. Au fait, bon anniversaire. » ajoute Alicia.

« C'est un _cupcake_. » Kalinda prononce le mot comme s'il appartenait à une langue qu'elle ne comprend pas.

« Ouais. » acquiesce Alicia. « Le meilleur glaçage de la ville.

- C'est ça, le fameux truc que je rate aux anniversaires ? » Kalinda paraît sincèrement confuse.

« Non, mais tout le monde a besoin d'un petit gâteau dans sa vie. On pourrait aller prendre un verre ce soir, si tu n'as pas d'autres projets ? »

Alicia sent à quel point Kalinda a envie de mentir et de disparaître dans la nuit, là où personne ne peut lui donner de pâtisseries, mais d'une certaine façon, cela ne lui convient tout simplement pas.

« Très bien. Mais si _jamais_ tu te mets à chanter, je m'en vais et je te laisse payer l'addition.

- Ah, tiens, c'est une idée. » se moque Alicia, qui rit et se sent plutôt bien ensuite. « On se voit après le travail. »

oOo

Des verres elles passent au dîner (Alicia est affamée, elle a travaillé pendant la pause déjeuner) et il se trouve que lorsqu'elles s'écroulent dans un taxi juste après onze heures, la seule adresse qu'elle donne au chauffeur d'une voix mal articulée est la sienne.

Kalinda la suit dans l'appartement comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle y entrait – comme si elle n'avait pas passé un jour entier à se prélasser sur le lit d'Alicia, ou bu du vin assise sur le canapé du salon.

« Je pourrais appeler un autre taxi. » propose-t-elle, alors qu'elle devrait en train d'enlever ses bottes et de se détendre.

« Tu ne t'amuses pas ? » dit Alicia d'un ton boudeur, surprise de n'être pas encore prête elle-même à aller se coucher.

« Si. » dit Kalinda. Et que ce soit l'heure tardive, la tequila, ou une lune quelconque en conjonction avec Saturne, elle sourit avec une telle sincérité qu'Alicia en a le souffle coupé. « C'est le cas. » poursuit Kalinda. Et Alicia cligne des yeux une bonne centaine de fois pour tenter de retrouver le fil de ses pensées.

« J'ai une dernière surprise. » l'avertit Alicia avant de produire une autre boîte blanche. « Ca paraissait idiot de n'en acheter qu'un. Alors il y a un autre _cupcake_ pour toi, et un pour moi.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai mangé le premier ? » la défie Kalinda. Et elle semble tellement plus fragile sans l'armure de sa veste et de ses bottes de dominatrice.

« Pff. » dit Alicia, tout en versant le café fraîchement passé pour accompagner les gâteaux. Il est sans doute trop tard pour éviter la gueule de bois, mais elle est assez éméchée pour savoir qu'elle ne veut pas boire davantage. « Personne ne pourrait résister à ces gâteaux. Ils sont trop bons.

- …dit la femme qui vit de salade et d'une tranche de pizza à l'occasion. » accuse Kalinda en nouant les doigts autour de la tasse que lui offre Alicia.

Elles occupent des places familières dans le salon, et à présent l'appartement ne semble plus aussi désespérément vide qu'il le paraît d'habitude à Alicia quand les enfants ne sont pas là. Elle replie ses jambes sous elle tandis que les images défilent sans bruit sur la télévision à l'arrière-plan, et surveille paresseusement Kalinda pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas sur le point de prendre la fuite.

« Tiens. » Alicia pousse la petite assiette vers elle. «Sans rire. Du gâteau.

- Tu as des parts dans cette boulangerie ou quoi ? » ronchonne Kalinda avant de saisir le gâteau en rechignant. « Ca va, tu es contente ? »

Elle en prend la plus petite bouchée possible, et paraît complètement indifférente tandis qu'elle mâche et avale. Mais quelque part en cours de route, Kalinda finit par comprendre pourquoi on en fait tout un plat, et ses paupières papillonnent puis se ferment juste le temps d'une seconde de béatitude provoquée par la haute teneur en sucre.

« Et maintenant ? » demande Kalinda en terminant le reste du gâteau. « Est-ce qu'il est temps pour toi de finir par me parler de Will et de me dire pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

- Tu étais au courant ? » demande Alicia.

«C'est moi, Kalinda. Bien sûr que j'étais au courant. Sans doute avant toi.

- C'est juste. »

Alicia est sur le point de dire qu'elle n'a pas envie d'en parler (honnêtement non, pas quand elle a l'impression de n'avoir pas réussi à aimer un homme qui l'aime autant. Ou du moins, de ne pas l'avoir aimé assez. ) Elle aurait peut-être changé d'avis sur ce qu'elle allait dire, mais elle est distraite par la vue d'un peu de crème à la vanille du glaçage étalée juste au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure de Kalinda.

« Tu as, euh… » commence Alicia, en faisant des signes vers de sa propre bouche.

« Hmm ? » demande Kalinda, qui semble à présent légèrement somnolente.

« Du glaçage sur la bouche. » explique Alicia, et elle sourit à nouveau lorsque Kalinda s'essuie les lèvres d'un doigt négligent et passe complètement à côté de la petite traînée de vanille.

« Là. » dit Alicia en se penchant pour réduire la courte distance qui les sépare. Elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de tendre la main pour ôter le glaçage, mais Kalinda se fige dès qu'Alicia bouge.

« Hé, » dit Alicia en posant gentiment la main sur la joue de Kalinda. « J'étais juste…

- Je ne… » La voix de Kalinda se perd.

Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, à ce moment, tandis que Kalinda lève les yeux au ciel, frustrée de ne pas trouver les mots, Alicia finit par le voir. Elle comprend l'air de chien battu de Cary, les sourires spontanés de Will, et – peut-être – le faux-pas supplémentaire de Peter. Kalinda est magnifique, et pas seulement dans le sens « si seulement mon eye-liner faisait cet effet ! ».

C'est assez pour couper le souffle d'Alicia, et pire encore, pour l'inciter à se pencher en avant et déposer le plus rapide des baisers sur les lèvres de Kalinda.

« Oh. » dit-elle aussitôt après, en se rasseyant dans son propre coin du canapé. « Désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. »

Mais bien sûr, Alicia le sait parfaitement. C'est qu'elle est incapable de ne pas insister. Il y a cette tension sous-jacente avec Kalinda, presque depuis le début, qui a conduit Alicia à se demander vaguement pour la première fois depuis des années s'il était possible qu'elle soit attirée par une autre femme. Qui eut cru qu'il aurait fallu deux enfants, une humiliation publique et une séparation légale pour répondre à cette question.

« Je ne… » tente à nouveau Kalinda, tout en décroisant les jambes et en se levant. « Je ne veux pas te perdre comme amie ? » Elle le dit comme une question, presque comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était en train de prononcer ces mots.

Alicia rougit, contemple ses genoux et se sent comme la reine des imbéciles. Quel manque de respect de sa part, de traiter Kalinda comme une sorte d'expérience.

« Je suis désolée. » répète Alicia. « Je veux dire, je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu voyais quelqu'un. Pour ce que j'en sais, tu es avec Cary, ou cette femme avec qui il travaille ces temps-ci.

- Dana ? » confirme Kalinda en pouffant de rire. « Oui, elle aussi est hétéro. Depuis quand est-ce que j'exerce un attrait irrésistible sur toutes les femmes hétéros de Chicago, hein ? »

Bon, Alicia ne peut réellement pas retenir le rire qui jaillit à ces mots. Il est sonore et lui fait légèrement mal dans la poitrine, le genre de rire qu'elle n'a plus guère l'occasion d'émettre.

« Je devrais y aller. » poursuit Kalinda, et elle a déjà fait trois ou quatre pas lorsqu'Alicia l'attrape par le bras.

« Vraiment, je suis désolée. A défaut d'autre chose, c'était assez présomptueux de ma part de supposer que tu me trouves attirante. » dit Alicia, en relâchant sa prise sur Kalinda et en se levant pour la raccompagner. « Mais je comprends si tu veux partir.

- Ca vaut sans doute mieux. » acquiesce Kalinda en remontant la fermeture de ses bottes une par une. Alicia se contraint à détourner le regard, parce que découvrir que votre seule amie est splendide est déjà bien assez regrettable, sans se mettre à la contempler comme une malheureuse adolescente qui a le béguin.

« Je sais. » acquiesce Alicia. Elle tend sa veste à Kalinda, et savoure la sensation du cuir crémeux sous ses doigts. A un moment donné, sans qu'Alicia n'y prenne garde, Kalinda a commencé à s'offrir de plus jolies choses.

Kalinda est à moitié sortie. En fait, elle a la main posée sur la poignée pour refermer la porte derrière elle lorsqu'elle s'arrête et se retourne vers Alicia.

« Et tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimer. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je te trouve attirante.

- Vraiment ? » demande Alicia, et pourquoi ne pas tout simplement jeter une allumette dans cette fichue essence, après que quelqu'un vienne de vous donner toutes les raisons de ne pas le faire.

« Oh, pour l'amour… » Kalinda ferme la porte, mais reste du même côté qu'Alicia. Ses fameux yeux noirs scrutent attentivement le visage d'Alicia, y cherchent quelque chose, Alicia n'a pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agit, et c'est pourquoi elle se contente de se détendre un peu, de laisser apparaître sa curiosité.

Quoi qu'elle trouve, Kalinda l'accepte. Elle se rapproche d'Alicia, fait glisser ses petites mains sur son torse, plissant le tissu soyeux de son chemisier.

« J'en suis sûre. » dit Alicia dans un souffle, car Kalinda a pensé la question assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Cette fois, leur baiser n'est ni rapide ni superficiel. Kalinda l'embrasse comme pour prouver quelque chose, et Alicia ne s'est jamais dérobée face à un tel défi.

« Je ne reste pas ce soir. » dit Kalinda lorsqu'elles se séparent hors d'haleine. Elle pose le front contre celui d'Alicia. « On peut faire ça, mais pas tout en une seule soirée.

- Alors, tu es en train de dire qu'on peut s'embrasser ? » vérifie Alicia. « J'aime bien qu'on s'embrasse.

- Moi aussi. Eh bien, quelquefois. Comme ce soir. » acquiesce Kalinda.

« Tu es ouverte aux négociations sur le pelotage ? » demande Alicia, surprise par sa propre hardiesse tandis qu'elle attire Kalinda plus près pour un nouveau baiser.

« Peut-être. » dit Kalinda lorsqu'Alicia finit par la relâcher. Voilà encore ce sourire timide, pense Alicia. Et le fait qu'elle le voie à présent est toute la mise à l'épreuve qu'il lui faut.

Et si tout est sur le point d'aller de travers ? Eh bien au moins, elle sera prête.


End file.
